From Rival to Lover
by Shikamaru's lazy twin
Summary: Edgeworth never thought that Wright would get mixed up in this mess. He never thought that he would fall in love with the defense attorney. He also never thought that in two weeks Wright would go from being his rival to his lover. Life was full of crazy turnabouts. MilesXPhoenix Takes place in Gyakuten Kenji 2 (Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth 2)
1. Prologue: Turnabout Meeting

All right people this is basically Gyakuten Kenji 2 with a twist. I'm going to change it up a bit by one putting Phoenix into the story and two by giving all the new characters American names. This is my first attempt to translate a game and make it a story so I'm sorry if I get some things wrong.

* * *

**From Rival to Lover**

* * *

**Prologue: Turnabout Meeting**

* * *

**25th March 2:55 PM**

**Gourd Lake, Floating Stage**

* * *

'_This has probably made worldwide news by now. I mean it's an attempt on the life of a country's president. I just hope that his condition hasn't been made public yet, maybe, maybe...'_ The silver haired man dressed in a well-made magenta suit thought to himself as he arrived at the floating stage that had been home to the crime that was now under his jurisdiction.

'My name is Miles Edgeworth. I'm a prosecutor at the DA's office. I've been put in charge of this case, but...' Edgeworth sighed to himself as he thought who the lead detective must be. Then a voice yelled out and confirmed his suspicions.

"Prosecutor Edgeworth, hold up, pal! Let's investigate together!" A tall brawny man came running towards him with an idiotic grin on his face like he forgot that a crime had taken place.

'This man's name is Dick Gumshoe. He may not look it, but he's a homicide detective at the precinct. He's often sent to help out on my cases.'

"Of course, detective. Would you please give me the facts of the case?" Edgeworth said as he taped his finger on his arm expectantly waiting for Gumshoe to move on and give him the information. He is then shocked when Gumshoe gives him a picture. The picture was of a tall burly man that looked like a lion with his golden hair and beard making a main. He was wearing a purple suit that looked like it was one size too small as all of his muscles bulged out.

"The scene of the crime was here, at Gourd Lake. Today, right here... a welcoming event for the president of Zheng Fa was taking place. Suddenly, in the middle of his speech…" Gumshoe started saying as he took on an air of seriousness for once till he rased his hands and yelled, "BANG! A gunshot! ...or something like that." Gumshoe finished as he saw that was not happy with his over the top retelling of the gunshot.

"I presume the scene is taped off?" Edgewoth said as he looked around making sure he could actually look at the crime scene and solve this case.

"We had police stationed at all the park's entrances, pal!" Gumshoe yelled out as he stood up straight proud to have thought a head for once, "No-one could've gotten in or out since the time of the incident."

Edgeworth took that thought into his mind as a shocking detail came to life, "That means the assassin must still be somewhere in the park..." He said as he opened his eyes and looked around knowing now that a killer was still present.

"An assassin, among the crowd... This is really dangerous, pal!" Gumshoe yelled as he look at the crowed of people.

"If there is to be another crime, that person may be involved." Edgeworth said as his eyes paned threw the crowd of people before stopping as he saw a familiar spikey head in the crowd.

'_Is that Wright?'_ Edgeworth thought in shock as he realized that the spikey head did indeed belong to Phoenix Wright.

"Gumshoe please go and get Wright out of the crowed and over here please. He may be of some help." Edgeworth ordered as he hoped that his gut feeling wasn't wrong and that Phoenix would indeed be of some use on this case.


	2. Chapter 1: Turnabout Feelings

Alright so this is a sneak peak at the first chapter and I will try to have it done by the end of next week.

Enjoy!

* * *

**From Rival to Lover**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Turnabout Investigation Feelings**

* * *

"Wright what are you doing here?" Miles asked his childhood friend who now stood in front of him with a nervous look on his face.

"I saw someone in the crowd I thought I knew so I came over." Phoenix said trying not to let his panic and shock show on his face over who he was sure he saw. DeKiller. Not someone you ever want to happen upon by mistake. EVER!

Edgeworth sighed as he figured out that he was not going to get any more information out of Wright as to why he happened to be here.

"Alright Wright I'll accept your story for now but you will stay by my side till I solve this case understand." Miles glared at Phoenix making sure that it was clear to Phoenix that he was not allowed to run amok in this case.

Phoenix nodded his head knowing that this was the best he was going to get at finding out if DeKiller was truly here in the park.

"Alright then the situation requires prompt action as we are quite literally racing ageist time. We should immediately start the investigation. First…" Miles started as he turned around away from Phoenix and towards Gumshoe.

"We need to investigate the crime scene and gather information, pal!" Gumshoes called out in excitement as he got ready to help out, or mess everything up.

"Precisely." Miles replied happy that Gumshoe at least knew that much about what they had to do.

'I have no doubt that the gun in question here was aimed at the President' Miles thought as he started gathering pieces of logic for this new case. 'That much is clear'

The first piece of logic obtained had to be the firing at the President. He knew that the president was fired at during his speech but he was under heavy guard at the time and yet still…

"Detective Gumshoe!" Edgeworth yelled out causing both Gumshoe and Phoenix to jump in alarm, "At the time of the incident, what were the president's guards doing?"

Phoenix realized what Edgeworth was getting at as if the President was so heavenly guarded how he was still shot at.

"The police were in charge of guarding the perimeter of the park while the president's escorts were specialized bodyguards, which he hired personally." Gumshoe replied going over the information in his head and making sure he was right about what he had just said.

"Where are the bodyguards?" Phoenix asked Gumshoes while he saw Edgeworth mulling over the new information.

Gumshoe turned around and pointed at the men in black suits. "Those men over there... How are you going to try and talk to them, pal?" Gumshoe asked as both Miles and Phoenix walked right past him towards the bodyguards.

As the two of them stood right in front of the bodyguard's one of them glared at them and asked. "What do you want?"

"You are the president's bodyguards, are you not? What happened while you were guarding the president during his speech?" Edgeworth started getting straight to the point without hesitation. Phoenix sweet dropped at this knowing that this was just how Miles worked.

"The president's surroundings were handled by two skilled men around him, and there were also several others deployed around the stage. We are professionals. There were no suspicious people in the audience, and we always kept our eyes watchful….." The other body guard replied irritated at what Edgeworth had been suggestion by his question.

"I see..." He now had a new piece of logic to add to the case. The President's security during the speech was flawless and there were no suspicious people in the crowed. "In other words, the president was guarded during his speech." Edgeworth concluded with his mind tucking away the new logic for latter use.

'In this, we speak to others, investigate suspicious things...' Edgeworth thought before turning to Wright and Gumshoe. "Let's investigate what remains of the crime scene..." He said before a small voice from the crowed meet his ears and he turned. "Huh?"


End file.
